


C'mon let's go back to Moscow

by sadmarchhare



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cliche, First Meetings, Fluff, Human AU, I Tried, M/M, Marriage, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Third Wheels, i wrote this very quickly oh no, portugal and russia are literature nerds, portugal is soft for his husband since day one, title from an autoheart song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: João thinks about the day him and his husband met, when he and his brother were on holidays in Moscow.This is a very simple fic i will write a sequel for.
Relationships: Portugal/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	C'mon let's go back to Moscow

**Author's Note:**

> Amor - Love (the most commonly used pet name in portugal)  
> A conversa agradava-te não? - The conversation was going well for you no? (something we say in portugal everytime two or more people are talking about something excitedly and u are left out or u just want to go away or whatever, we say that and other variants.)
> 
> im portuguese and ive litteraly never been to moscow athough i can dream, so i didn't describe anything especifically and it's not like it mattered much anyway kk

João looked over at the calendar, February 4th, the anniversary of the day they met was getting close. His stomach suddenly got filled with butterflies. How cliché the way they met had been yet it was still a cute story he remembered every year around the day they truly met. He leaned against the table where his husband sat in the kitchen, “Amor remember how we met?” Ivan chuckled and put the book he was reading down, “Yes, of course I do.” 

They had met in February, 18th of February to be exact. It was a fairly cold day and although João had wanted to visit Moscow in January so it would be even colder the last thing Antonio wanted was to go on holidays while it snowed. But João insisted if Russia was known for being a cold country they would have to go when it was cold, yet for his brother holidays are supposed to mean you go somewhere warm and go to the beach etc. 

Eventually they settled on February, from the 16th to the 26th they would go visit Moscow. Neither of them had ever been there so it would be something new and exciting. At least for the older of the two. 

And in that trip, while trying to order in a coffee shop, they had met Ivan, who helped them since neither spoke russian and the waitress didn’t speak english. They asked Ivan if he wanted to sit down with them and he accepted. 

From that moment on João swore love at first sight existed. Something in the other man just made João want to keep talking to him forever. Plus, the fact that he was incredibly handsome was an added bonus. His blonde almost white hair and blue eyes were suddenly irritable. João had his elbows on the table, lost in his mind while he stared at Ivan talking to his brother. 

“Oh! My brother loves reading too. Isn’t that right João?” Too lost in his daydreams he didn’t hear Antonio, “João hey!” “Huh? I wasn’t listening what did you say?” Antonio gave his brother a knowing smile, “Ivan said he likes reading.” That man they just met really was becoming João’s dream man by the second. 

“Oh seriously? I do too, what’s your favorite genre?” Ivan smiled softly and locked eyes with João before answering, “The classics.” Hearing that made João smile back, “That’s my favorite genre too! My god, who are your favorite writers?” And now Antonio knew they were going to stay there a while, once his older brother found someone that liked the classics as much as him it was over. 

“Dostoevsky and I’ve been very into Oscar Wilde lately.” “Ah I love Dostoevsky and Oscar Wilde is also one of my favorites, his writing in The Picture of Dorian Gray is so perfect. But I'd say my favorite is Fernando Pessoa.” Ivan nodded, “Yes his poems are very innovative. I’ve been reading Maurice lately, have you heard of it?” At that João blushed so Ivan was flirting? There was no way a fan of the classics brought up Oscar Wilde and Maurice by E. M. Foster in the same conversation and not be flirting. But maybe he was reading too much into it? After all he just met the guy. 

“Of course, I have and I’d say it’s one of my favorite books and it’s 1987 movie adaptation one of my favorite movies!” Ivan smirked hearing João answer so enthusiastically but before he could say anything Antonio spoke up, “So are we going to keep exploring the city or do you plan to talk about books all day?” Antonio checked his phone, “It’s almost five pm let’s go.” João sighed, if only he had come alone. He could only wish to keep discussing what books he liked with the blonde man. 

All of them got up, “Could I have your number so we could keep our discussion going?” Said Ivan before João who had already accepted his fate said his goodbyes. “Ah yes sure of course,” nervously he took his phone out of his back pocket and they exchanged numbers. “Are you two staying in Moscow for how long?” Asked Ivan putting his phone in his back pocket and Antonio answered “For seven days more. We go back on the 26th.” “Then before you two go if you wouldn’t mind, I'd like to show you around.” Ivan gave a polite smile. 

“That would be great.” Said João a blush starting to creep up on his face, Ivan’s smile made his stomach flip. Right now, he understood all those romantic poets who described love at first sight. “I’d show you two around today but it seems your bother has already something planned since he looks so impatient.” He said this only directed at João and for a hot second he really wished his brother would just go away so he could be alone with the nice russian man. 

“No actually he just doesn’t like to stay still for more than a minute.” “Hey like you are any different!” retorted Antonio “The only reason why you didn’t say anything this time is because a conversa agradava-te não?” João looked at his brother disapprovingly, “Shut up. Let’s just go Ivan can show us around a bit.” Ivan nodded positively, “Yes. Let's go.” And although he didn’t really get what Antonio had said to the other man in portuguese he decided to not question it. 

And so, for the next two hours Ivan showed the two brothers around so they got to know even the more common places in Moscow that weren’t necessarily touristic. And subtly flirted with João every time he could. Just like the other man got a crush on the first sight, and so did Ivan. Everything about the shorter portuguese man was enchanting and he selfishly wished he didn’t have to go back to his own country. But maybe his brain was getting too ahead of itself they had just met for christ's sake. Still he couldn’t help but want to get to know João more. 

“Ah well it’s already seven pm. We should go have dinner.” Remarked Antonio as they walked past a small shop, “You’re right,” João sighed “at the hotel or do you want to find a restaurant?” Antonio shrugged “Whatever you want.” “I can show you a place with traditional russian food.” Ivan said, he’d already spent the whole afternoon with them what was a dinner? Plus, this way he got to spend more time with the man he was suddenly very interested in, although his brother would be there. Maybe they’ll have dinner alone soon, but he was already getting ahead of himself. 

“Oh yes that’d be great thank you,” said João quickly, “I don’t mind,” added Antonio before continuing, “All we’ve eaten since we arrived is fast food of food chains we know.” “I thought you two wanted to try new things?” Ivan remarked, “Yes but we were too scared to try any food from here, isn’t it wildly different from mediterranean food?” Ivan nodded hearing João’s explanation and answered, “Yes I think so.” 

And within a ten-minute walk while they all discussed the gastronomic differences between all european countries they reached the restaurant. 

The dinner was extremely pleasant, at least for João and Ivan who got to discuss literature while they flirted with each other but made no real advances as neither were sure if the what the other was saying was in a flirty way. Antonio of course got to watch the other two be oblivious and sometimes he interjected although all he knew about literature was what he was taught in school and what his brother sometimes offhandedly tells him. For Antonio it was a bit weird to see two people who just met so weirdly interested in each other however he couldn’t blame them he had been in the same situation before. 

Around 9pm they parted their ways, and promised to meet up another day when Ivan didn’t have work to finish. After all, the two brothers were on holidays but much to his dismay he wasn’t. 

And that marked the first time João and Ivan ever met, 18th of February on a coffee shop in Moscow. A very eventful day in both of their eyes and a very tiring day in Antonio’s eyes. However right now as they looked at each other in the kitchen of their house in Moscow they couldn’t be gladder for that day. And well Antonio was happy they were happy as long as he didn’t have to spend more days being the third wheel. He did obviously before the two had gotten married but that was a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> i answer all my comments so feel free to say something and leave kudos! also come talk to me on twt @wlwtrekkie or on insta @sovietdetective


End file.
